Lost Everything
by Zinnianana
Summary: Finished, ketika kau kehilangan segalanya, duniamu runtuh bukan. Tapi daripada kau menyalahkan dunia cobalah untuk mencari dan membuat apa yang telang hilang darimu
1. Chapter 1

**Pertama saya ingin minta maaf karena mengabaikan cerita ini selama hampir 2 tahun tanpa menyelesaikannya, jadi saya meng-edit cerita ini karena saya merasa ceritanya aneh tidak jelas pake banget :v (minta dilempar). Saya hanya mengubah beberapa bagian cerita agar alurnya jadi lebih jelas serta kata-kata yang saya gunakan jadi lebih baik dan benar. (I mean, now I'm 2 years older)**

 **Well... enjoy the story**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

 **Note: AU, Modern Japan Time.**

 **Chapter 1: Memories**

Dia terus berjalan dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya, tak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah, yang dia inginkan hanyalah pergi jauh dari dunia ini, karena dia telah kehilangan segalanya. Entah bagaimana saaat ini dia sudah ada di tengah jalan yang sepi dan di ujung jalan sinar terang menyilaukan mata mendekatinnya, dia tidak berusaha menghindar karena mungkin ini yang terbaik baginya.

Klakson mobil itu berbunyi nyaring dan menyerempet wanita itu, kepalanya terbentul aspal, orang-orang dari mobil keluar dan menghampirinya

Kepala wanita itu mengeluarkan banyak darah, orang-orang yang mengelilinginya langsung membawa wanita itu masuk ke mobil dan mobil itu melaju menembus jalan malam yang dingin dan gelap.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menunjukan kedua mata indah yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Wanita yang sedari tadi terbaring di atas kasur berwarna putih itu berusaha duduk tapi kepalanya terasa bergoyang, sontak dia memeganginya, dirasakannya perban mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, dia berusaha duduk kembali dan kali ini berhasil meski masih terasa sedikit pusing. Dia mencoba mengingat yang terjadi padanya, tapi peruma, yang terlintas di kepalanya hanya bayangan hitam.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka gadis berambut jingga masuk membawa nampan diatasnya terdapat segelas air putih dan semangkuk sup dengan uap yang mengepul diatasnya.

"Wah… syukurlah kamu sudah sadar, aku membawakanmu sup dan air, silahkan dimakan" sapa gadis itu ramah, sambil memberikan nampannya pada wanita yang masih duduk di kasur

"Terima kasih" jawabnya sambil menerima nampan itu "Maaf... tapi kamu siapa? Dan dimana aku?" Tanya wanita itu

"Oh iya... Perkenalan namaku Nami, kemarin malam kami menabrakanmu dan sekarang kau ada di rumahku" jelas Nami sambil meletakkan sup dan air tadi di meja disamping kasur.

"Oh … " ucapnya mengerti

"Oh ya kalau namamu siapa?" tanya nami

"Namaku … " dia diam sejenak, "eh, siapa namaku? Siapa aku?"

 **To be continued**

 **Thanks for read, go and see the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter 2: Family**

Wanita berambut hitam itu memandang kosong gelas yang dipegangnya, terus berusaha mengingat siapa dirinya rasanya ingin sekali dia marah pada gadis berambut jingga itu dan temannya, tapi mereka sangat baik dan mau bertangung jawab setelah menabraknya. Dan juga disatu sisi wanita itu merasa bahwa kecelakaan itu adalah kesalahannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Nami masuk membawa baju kemeja di tangganya

"Tidak ada kartu identitas di baju mu, tapi di ada tag-name ini…" ucap Nami memberikan tag-name itu

"Robin" ucapnya membaca tulisan itu

"Apa itu namamu?" tanya Nami

Hening sejenak "Sepertinya begitu"

.

"Hey, apa ada kabar tentang Robin?" seorang pria yang duduk dibalik meja besar bertanya pada dua orang lainnya

"Belum ada tuan Saul" jawab keduanya

"Ahh…!" gerutunya kesal "bagaimana ini semua ini salahmu Vivi. Kenapa kau langsung menghubunginya begitu" bentaknya pada wanita berambut biru panjang

"Maafkan saya tuan Saul, Saya hanya merasa dia harus segera menghubunginya" ucap wanita itu sambil terus menunduk ketakutan

"Dan kau juga Lucci seharusnya kau menjaganya, kau itu kan tunangannya"

"Maafkan aku tuan, aku benar benar minta maaf karena aku tidak becus menjaga Robin"

"Ah sudahlah tak ada gunanya lagi, sebaiknya kau segera mencarinya, hubungi semua temannya baik yang di dalam kota maupun di luar kota, hubungi juga polisi kalau dan buat poster orang hilang"

"Baik tuan" jawab Lucci yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama Vivi

Setelah ditinggal sendirian saul duduk kemudian memandangi bingkai foto dimejanya ada foto robin dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi pasti kalian masih ada di sini dan Robin tidak mungkin menghilang"

 **Flashback**

Di Mermaid café, Robin membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir kopi dan dua buah donat coklat di piring lalu meletakkannya di atas meja pelanggan

"Silakan dinikmati" ucap robin dengan senyumannya yang ramah, lalu dia berjalan menuju dapur, dan meletakkan nampannya disana.

~ Do you hear me I'm talking to you ~

Handphone robin berbunyi dia langsung berlari ke toilet dan mengangkat teleponnya di sana

"Halo Vivi, ada apa?" tanya Robin

"Nona Robin … Orangtua mu …." suara di telepon menjawab

"Kenapa orang tuaku?!" teriak Robin dengan wajah cemas

"Orang tuamu … mereka kecelakaan dan … meninggal ditempat"

Kedua kaki Robin lemas mendengarnya dia terduduk dilantai, handphone yang tadi digengamnya terlepas dan jatuh berceceran di lantai, matanya mulai meneteskan cairan, mengalirkan air tanda kesedihan.

"Kenapa …" isaknya dengan pipi yang dibanjiri air mata, tidak terima apa yang terjadi padanya.

Robin lalu berdiri pergi keluar toilet, pergi ke luar cafe, teman kerja Robin melihatnya pergi, meskipun hanya sekilas, dia melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa mata Robin merah dan sembab.

"Hey Robin kau kenapa" tanyanya cemas, hendak menyusulnya

"Kau mau ke mana Keimi?" Tanya seseorang di meja kasir

"Itu … Madam Sharley … Robin … dia tadi keluar menangis"

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya madam Sharley memandang Keimi penuh tanya begitupun Keimi memandanggya penuh tanya "lebih baik kau susul dia café juga sedang sepi"

Keimi keluar dan mengejar temannya itu, tapi entah dia berjalan terlalu lambat atau mungkin Robin yang berjalan terlalu cepat di persimpangan dia kehilangan temannya itu.

 **End of flashback**

Robin masih duduk di atas kasur seorang duduk disampingnya bertanya "jadi kau tidak ingat siapa dirimu?"

"Tidak" jawab Robin tanpa semangat

"Maafkan aku … Semua ini salahku … Jika aku tidak mengalihkan perhatian Sanji … Dia pasti tidak menabrakanmu."

"Ini bukan salahmu Chopper, kan dia yang membawa mobilnya dan ini juga salah 'si idiot' itu " ucap nami menenangkan chopper

"Tapi … tapi … aku kan …." Ucapnya masih merasa bersalah

"Tak apa Chopper, kau yang melakukan pertolongan pertama pada lukaku kan? Aku tak tau apa jadinya jika kau tidak ada disana" ucap Robin tersenyum membuat Chopper sedikit tenang.

"Nami …" panggil sebuah suara cempreng "Hey Nami aku lapar" tanya suara itu pria berambut hitam itu masuk ke kamar yang pintunya tidak tertutup itu "Wah ternyata dia sudah sadar" ucapnya senang saat melihat Robin

"Hey Luffy kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Nami

"Aku mau minta makanan" jawab Luffy tanpa beban

"Kau pikir rumahku ini badan amal apa !? setiap hari memberimu makan gratis!" teriak Nami kesal

"Hei namamu siapa? Namakku Luffy" tanya Luffy pada Robin mengabaikan Nami

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih luffy?!" Nami teriak kesal

"Namaku Robin" jawab Robin

"Tunggu sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di mana ya?" ucap luffy sambil berfikir keras

"Dimana?" Tanya Chopper "Dia kehilangan ingatan mungkin kita bisa menemukan keluarganya"

"Itu akan sulit Chopper yang diingat Luffy hanya makanan" sela Nami "sudahlah Luffy ingatanmu tidak bisa diandalkan" lanjut nami

"Nami-san~~" teriak seseorang, pria berjas dan berambut pirang masuk sambil menari aneh "Nami-san~~ Makan siang sudah siap~~" lanjutnya dengan suara paling bahagia yang mungkin pernah kau dengar.

Luffy yang mendengar kata 'makan' hendak berlari keluar secepat kilat tapi langsung di tahan pria pirang itu.

"Hey Luffy kalau kau yang duluan ke sana tidak ada jatah makanan untuk kami" ucap pria pirang itu "Oh ya nona cantik maaf kemarin aku menabrakanmu"

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang makan" ajak nami "Robin... bisakah kau berdiri? kita akan makan" tanya nami

"Atau kau mau aku gendong nona cantik~~" ucap pria pirang itu masih sambil menahan luffy kemudian sebuah pukulan dari Nami mendarat di kepala sanji

"Jangan aneh-aneh Sanji-kun! maaf Robin temanku semuanya tidak ada yang normal" pinta Nami melirik Robin

"Tak apa Nami" ucap robin dengan senyum manisnya

"Kenapa kau memukulku Nami-san? apa kau cemburu Nami-swan ~~?" tanya sanji dengan tatapan menggoda ke Nami

Nami menjitak lagi kepala Sanji, Robin tertawa geli melihatnya

"Hey, ayo kita makan" rengek Luffy

"Iya" jawab nami "Perutmu itu terbuat dari" lanjutnya dan mereka semua pun pergi ke ruang makan

Robin merasa sangat bahagia bersama kumpulan orang baik yang tidak dikenalnya, meski dia kehilangan ingatannya, sesaat dia berharap ingatannya tidak kembali dan dia bisa tinggal bersama mereka. Itu juga hal yang mungkin akan diucapkannya jikalau ingatannya kembali.

 **To be continued**

 **Thanks for read, go and see the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **E** **iichiro** **O** **da**

 **Chapter 3: Friends**

~ wake up everyone, how can you sleep at the time like this ~

Gadis berambut hijau itu segera mengangkat teleponnya

"Hallo Lucci ada apa?" tanyanya ramah

"Umm… Monet apa kau melihat Robin, dia menghilang"

"Apa?! Robin hilang?" teriak Monet dengan nada cemas

"Iya dia menghilang setelah mendengar kabar kecelakaan orangtuanya, apa dia ada menghubungimu? atau dia ketempatmu?" tanya Lucci lagi

"Owh Robin yang malang, kasihan sekali dia" jawab gadis itu dengan suara melemah "tapi dia tidak menghubungiku atau ketempatku Lucci"

"Oh baiklah, jika ada kabar darinya hubungi aku ya"

"Tentu Lucci" Monet lalu menutup teleponnya dan dia tersenyum "Rasakan itu Robin... Itu akibatnya jika kau menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan kekayaan dan tampang cantikkmu"

 **Flashback**

Robin dengan seragam SMA-nya saat itu terlihat menenteng dua kantong plastik berisi makanan ringan, dia hendak masuk kelas dan dilihatnya ada 3 orang temannya Monet, Valentine dan Paula yang membelakanginya. Robin hendak menyapa mereka tapi tak jadi saat dia mendengar

"Aku sangat membenci Robin"

Robin terdiam lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding

"Ya aku juga, kita hanya menggunakan Robin sebagai 'ATM berjalan' kita" tawa Paula, disusul yang lainnya

"Benar …, tapi sebaiknya kita besok tidak usah mengajaknya" ucap Monet

"Aku setuju Monet, aku tidak ingin dia ikut liburan kita, lagipula kita tidak butuh uangnya besok, aku juga muak melihat muka Robin yang sok kaya dan cantik itu" ucap Valentine

Robin yang dari tadi mendengarkan mereka mengobrol terus terusan meneteskan air mata "aku memang tidak punya teman" batinnya "benar kata Lucci dan Kalifa mereka hanya menginginkan uangku" Robin lalu berlari menjauhi kelas, dia hendak ke toilet untuk menangis disana, menangis sekencang-kencangnya, Robin menabrak seseorang. membuat kantong belanjanya jatuh berantakan

"Maafkan aku" Ucapnya kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan makanannya

Pria berambut hijau itu bingung kenapa wanita itu menangis "Hey! kau kenapa" tanyanya, tapi Robin tidak mendengarnya dan hanya terus berlari "makananmu mau kau tinggalkan saja?" teriaknya lagi tapi sosok itu menghilang berbelok di koridor.

 **End of flashback**

Di ruang makan ada Nami, Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, dan Robin

"Jadi nanti kita pergi ke kantor polisi ya" ucap Nami saat di meja makan

"Untuk apa Nami-san?" tanya Sanji heran

"Kita mau mencari keluarga Robin, dia kehilangan ingatannya" jelas Nami

"Apa? Robin-chan kehilangan ingatannya?" teriak sanji terkejut "maafkan aku Robin-chan" lanjutnya dengan tatapan sedih

"Hey kalau dia tidak menemukan keluarganya, dia tinggal sama kita saja sama kita, dia kelihatannya orang yang menyenangkan" usul Luffy

"Hey jangan menentukan hal ini semaumu! Keluarganya pasti mencemaskannya! Dan juga tanya dulu Robin apa dia mau tinggal dengan kita" ucap Nami memarahi Luffy

Kini semuanya memandang ke arah Robin meminta persetujuannya

"Jika kita tidak keluargaku dan ingatanku tidak kembali aku akan senang tinggal dengan kalian, tapi sebaiknya tidak usah, aku takut menjadi beban" jawab Robin

"Kau terjebak bersama kami karena kesalahan kami Robin, Sanji mungkin lebih tepatnya jadi kami akan menampunggmu sampai kau sembuh dan ingatanmu kembali, aku juga akan senang bisa berteman denganmu" ucap Nami meyakinkan

"Baiklah jika kalian tak keberatan, aku akan senang tinggal bersama kalian"

"Shi shi shi, dia sudah setuju, ayo bersulang untuk anggota baru" ucap Luffy sambil mengangkat gelasnya

Sanji, Robin, Nami dan Chopper juga ikut bersulang.

"Oh ya Robin, dari baju yang kau pakai saat tertabrak sepertinya kau bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe Robin" sela Nami

"Mungkin kita bisa cari tempat kerjanya, lalu kita bisa tau tempat keluarganya" usul Chopper

"Kalau begitu nanti aku dan Robin akan ke kantor polisi, dan kalian pergi ke cafe di sekitar sini dan tanyai apa ada pegawai bernama Robin kerja disana"

"Baik Nami" jawab mereka bertiga patuh

.

Nami dan Robin berjalan di trotoar dekat taman

"Jika ingatanku sudah kembali …" ucap Robin membuat Nami menolehnya "Apa kalian masih mau berteman denganku?" lanjutnya

"Kenapa kau berpikir kami tidak mau berteman denganmu?" tanya Nami "Kami tentu senang berteman terus denganmu, justru aku heran kenapa kau mau berteman dengan kami" lanjutnya "maksudku … Kau tidak lihat Luffy dan Sanji-kun tadi?" ucap Nami, dia heran kenapa Robin tahan mungkin suka dengan sikap 'aneh' mereka berdua

"Aku hanya … Merasa senang melihat pertemanan kalian, aku merasa pertemanan kalian sangatlah kuat sehingga hubungan kalian tidak terasa seperti teman saja, tapi seperti keluarga dan menjadi bagian didalamnya membuatku ikut senang" jawab Robin dengan senyumnya

"Itulah persahabatan Robin, teman sejati akan terasa seperti itu" ucap Nami, lalu dia berhenti saat melihat toko es krim "Kau mau Es krim Robin? biar aku traktir, kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Nami

"Sepertinya rasa kopi enak" jawab Robin melihat daftar menu diluar toko itu

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar aku mau beli es krim dulu" Perintah Nami seraya masuk ke toko

Saat menunggu Nami, Robin melihat anak kecil yang berjalan ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil bolanya, dan sebuah mobil hendak menabrak anak itu, Robin langsung berlari ke arah anak itu menariknya dan menjadikan dirinya sandaran untuk melindungi anak itu, tapi kepalanya terbentur dan dia pingsan luka lamanya terbuka kembali dan mengeluarkan darah. Orang-orang di sekitar menghampiri mereka. Mereka berbisik untuk segera menghubungi ambulan

"Momonsuke !" teriak seseorang yang mendekati Robin dan anak itu, anak itu langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri orang itu dan memeluknya

"Ayah" ucapnya gemetar, meskipun dia tidak terluka tapi kejadian tadi tentu membuatnya takut

"Robin ini eskrimnya" ucap Nami yang keluar dari took eskrim "Robin kau kemana" tamyamya saat tak melihat sosok robin, kemudian dia menghampiri kerumunan orang di dekat jalan dan menjatuhkan es krimnya saat melihat teman barunya tergeletak disana dengan kepala berdarah "Robin!" teriaknya menggoyangkan tubuh itu pelan, tapi yang dipanggil tak kunjung sadarkan diri ' _A_ _ku harus menghubungi yang lain_ ' Nami mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon Sanji.

.

Robin membuka matanya, lalu menerjap-nerjabkannya karena silau, langit langit ruangan itu putih begitu pula dengan dindingnya dia melihat sekitarnya, dan matanya menangkap sosok pria yang duduk di samping kasurnya dan kemudia pria itu bertanya

"kau sudah sadar?"

 **To be continued**

 **Thanks for read, go and see the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter 4: Love**

Lucci mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu

"Iya? Siapa ya?" jawab orang di dalam

"Ini aku, Lucci" Jawabnya

Pintu itu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang di sana. Wanita itu mempersilahkan Lucci masuk, dan Lucci langsung duduk di sofa, sementara wanita itu menutup pintu.

"Jadi... Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" wanita itu bertanya

"Belum" jawab Lucci

"Dia memang selalu menyusahkanmu Lucci" Wanita itu kemudian duduk di samping Lucci dan bersandar di bahunya

"Tapi kita tidak boleh berhenti sampai disini, atau rencana yang sudah kita buat bertahun tahun akan sia-sia" ucap Lucci

"Aku tau... Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan menyembunyikan hubungan kita lagi" ucap wanita itu

"Bersabarlah Kalifa kekasihku sebentar lagi seluruh harta wanita sombong itu akan jadi milik kita" ucap Lucci tersenyum simpul lalu mencium kening gadis itu.

 **Flashback**

Robin terus berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya tanpa henti dia sangat sedih, dia ingin menemui tunangannya Lucci dan menangis di pundaknya, biasanya jika sore begini Lucci ada di kantornya. Sebelum sampai di kantor, dia melihat Lucci sedang duduk di taman dekat kantornya, Robin hendak menghampirinya, tapi seseorang mendahuluinya, orang itu Kalifa, Robin langsung sembunyi di balik pohon.

"Lucci aku senang sekali bisa menemuimu di sini" sapa Kalifa

"Kalifa apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Lucci

"Aku ingin menemui kekasihku tentunya" jawab Kalifa.

Robin dari balik pohon terkejut mendengarnya

"Ssttt" ucap Lucci dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya "jangan disini Kalifa, disini dekat kantor, bagaimana jika ada seorang yang mendengar kita dan memberitahukannya ke Robin, dan rencana kita merebut hartanya akan sirna" lanjutnya memperingatkan.

Kalifa melihat sekeliling, Robin hampir ketahuan tapi dia berhasil sembunyi di balik pohon.

"Siapa?" ucap Kalifa "Tidak ada orang kantor di sini" lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucci dan mereka berciuman

Robin mengalihkan pandangannya, kenapa mereka tega sekali melakukan itu padanya, Lucci dan dirinya sudah pacaran lebih dari 4 tahun, dan sebulan yang lalu mereka bertunangan, dan Kalifa adalah sahabatnya sejak SMA, dan semuanya itu palsu, mereka hanya menginginkan hartanya. Ingin rasanya dia menampar kedua orang itu, tapi tidak dia lakukan, dia lebih memilih berlari pergi dari sana.

 _'semua orang sama saja di dunia ini.. Mereka mendekatimu karena menginginkan sesuatu darimu, dan saat mereka sudah mendapatkannya mereka akan mencampakkanmu begitu saja_ ' pikir Robin, dia merasa sendirian di dunia ini tak ada sahabat, teman, kekasih, dan keluarga. "lebih baik aku mati saja" ucapnya, dia terus berjalan tanpa tau tujuan, hanya terus berjalan kemana kakinya membawanya. perasaan sedih, kesal, marah, benci yang bercampur aduk di hatinya, dan air matanya terus mengalir seolah tak dapat berhenti.

 **End of flashback**

Robin membuka matanya, lalu menerjap-nerjabkannya karena silau, langit langit ruangan itu putih begitu pula dengan dindingnya dia melihat sekitarnya, dan matanya menangkap sosok pria yang duduk di samping kasurnya dan kemudia pria itu bertanya

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Iya … tapi kau siapa?" Robin balik bertanya

"Aku kakaknya Nami" jawab pria itu

"Ooh." jawab Robin mengerti

"Robin-chan … " teriak Sanji yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Kau berisik sekali alis pelintir!" ucap orang tadi

"Kau panggil aku apa marimo!" ucap Sanji marah dan mereka berdua terus bertatap dengan tatapan mematikan.

Robin tertawa geli melihatnya

"Oi Zoro, Sanji-kun apa kalian tidak bisa jika bertemu tidak bertengkar" ucap Nami dari depan pintu

"Kau sendiri tau itu hal yang mustahil Nami" ucap seseorang berhidung panjang di belakang Nami

"Oh Robin kau sudah sadar" ucap Nami melihat Robin yang sudah duduk di kasur

"Oh … Jadi dia yang namanya Robin" ucap pria berhidung panjang itu "perkenalan aku Usopp" lanjutnya mendekati Robin dan mengulurkan tangan

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Usopp" jawab Robin menyambut tangan Usopp dan tersenyum manis

"Kata dokter kau baru boleh pulang besok" ucap Nami menjelaskan

"Apa anak itu baik baik saja?" tanya Robin khawatir

"Dia tidak terluka berkat kau Robin" jawab Nami

"Kami sangat mencemaskan mu Robin-chan, kemarin kau tertabrak kepalamu terluka, sekarang kepalamu terbentur dan lukamu lagi" teriak Sanji "aku takut kau kenapa-napa"

"Jangan berisik di rumah sakit bodoh!" ucap Zoro kesal

"kau panggil aku apa!" ucap Sanji marah

Dan mereka pun bertengkar seperti biasatapi sebelum hal tersebut berlanjut dan mengangu pasien lain Nami menghetikan mereka dengan menghadiahi mereka tinju tinju di kepala, mereka langsung menggosok kepala mereka yang di tinju

"Kalian ini, bisa tidak sehari saja tenang" marah Nami

"Ahh sudahlah, aku mau pulang" Zoro melangkah keluar kamar

"Kau jangan pulang temani Robin di sini, aku, Sanji-kun dan Usopp mau pergi belanja" pinta Nami

"Kenapa kau harus pergi dengan mereka berdua pergi dengan si alis aneh itu saja dan biarkan Usopp yang menemani wanita itu di sini" jawab Zoro ketus

"Tidak bisa... Belanjaan ku banyak, aku butuh mereka membawa belanjaan" ucap Nami

"Iya, dan nanti aku ada janji kencan dengan kaya…."

Nami, Sanji, dan Zoro terdiam, mereka memandang Usopp dengan tatapan dan senyuman jahil, Usopp keringatan

"Eh … aku … tunggu di luar ya." ucap Usopp gugup dan melangkah keluar

"Dengar, setidaknya temani Robin sampai Luffy atau Chopper datang" ucap Nami memandang Zoro.

"Kalau sampai Robin-chan sedih aku tak akan memaafkanmu" tambah Sanji

"Ayo Sanji-kun nanti keburu malam" ajak Nami yang melangkah ke luar

"Baik Nami-swan~~"

Kini hanya tinggal ada Zoro dan Robin

"Huh, mereka itu selalu menyusahkan terutama si wanita iblis itu" Hela Zoro memandang pintu

"Kalau kau mau pergi tak apa tuan …."

"Namaku Zoro, dan jangan panggil aku tuan"

"Tentu, Zoro, tak apa kalau kau meninggalkan ku di sini sendiri, kau bisa pergi"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini nanti Nami akan marah, gadis itu seperti iblis" jawab Zoro "dan si alis pelintir akan mengurangi jatah makanku" tambahnya "Oh ya aku mau ke kantin, kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Zoro

"Kopi kalau boleh" jawab Robin

"Tentu." jawab Zoro dan dia lalu pergi ke luar

Setelah Zoro pergi Robin kini sendirian, kamar yang dia tempati hanya untuk satu orang, dia masih duduk di atas kasur dadanya terasa sakit dan panas, matanya juga ikut memanas membendung tangisan.

"Aku tak tau harus senang atau sedih ingatanku kembali"

Tes.

Air mata wanita itu jatuh ke punggung tangan mungilnya, tanggis yang sedari dati ditahannya akhirnya pecah, mengalirkan sungai di pipi gadis berambut hitam itu

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup"

Air matanya jatuh lagi kali ini mengenai selimut putih rumah sakit

"Aku ingin mati"

 **To be continued**

 **Thanks for read, go and see the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

AN: Bagi pembaca lama (kalau pun masih ada lol) silahkan baca ulang untuk mengingat kembali karena ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah, Terima kasih, maafkan saya yang telah menggantung kalian selama dua tahun sekali lagi terima kasih.

 **Chapter 5: Live**

Beberapa menit kemudian Zoro kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman ditangannya, bir dan kopi lalu memberikan kaleng kopi pada Robin. Mereka hanya menikmati minuman masing-masing tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Angin bertiup kencang memasuki ruangan, mengibar-ngibarkan gorden putih polos jendela

"Jadi, kau masih kehilangan ingatanmu" tanya Zoro memecah kesunyian

"Iya" bohong Robin, jika dia bilang ingatannya kembali, mereka pasti akan memintanya pulang kerumah, tapi tempat itu bukanlah ruamh lagi baginya orang yang disayanginya sudah tidak ada disana

"Kau …" ucap Zoro dia kemudian diam tak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Ya, aku kenapa" tanya Robin penasaran

"Kau sebaiknya beristirahat" jawab pria bersurai hijau itu "aku juga ingin beristirahat" lanjutnya lalu berbaring di sofa ruangan itu dan mulai tidur

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hingga malam akhirnya tiba. Nami menggantikan Zoro menemani robin di rumah sakit, dia tidur di sofa tempat Zoro tadi beristirahat. Nami sudah terlelap di sana tapi Robin masih terjaga dia memandang langit-langit kamar, memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya dia membulatkan tekadnya dia melepas selang infus yang terpasang di lengannya memakai sandal dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Rumah sakit cukup sepi malam ini, Robin memutuskan menaiki tangga, karena jika dia naik lift, perawat mungkin akan menghentikannya, wanita itu naik sampai lantai teratas kea tap gedung rumah sakit. Angina bertiup kencang di atas sini, meskipun sedang musim panas tapi angina malam tetaplah dinggin.

Robin berdiri di pinggir gedung, memanjat dinding balkon yang setinggi dada itu, dia ingin melompat kebawah. Dia ingin mati, dia merasa tak ada lagi gunanya hidup. Dia merasa dunia ini kejam dan tidak adil, dia tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada siapapun tapi kenapa dunia membencinya, kenapa segalanya direnggut darinya

Robin berdiri di dinding balkon dengan gemetar, dia sangat ingin mati tapi kenapa dia begitu takut. Dia mengangkat kakinya hendak melangkah kedepan, tapi sebelum dia melakukannya seseorang meari mundur tanganya dengan kasar, membuatnya jatuh ke lantai tatap gedung, jatuh di menimpa sesorang yang menariknya.

Robin langsung duduk dan menjauhi orang itu, matanya membulat tidak percaya orang itu Zoro

"Kau … kenapa kau kemari" ucap Robin bertanya-tanya

"Untuk menghentikanmu bodoh!" maki laki-laki itu

"Aku tidak minta untuk dihentikan! Aku ingin mati!"

"Kenapa?! Apa karena kau sudah muak dengan teman-temanmu yang selama ini palsu itu atau kau baru menyadari bahwa tunanganmu dan sahabatmu hanya memanfaatkanmu" ucap zoro

Wanita itu terkejut "dari mana kau tau"

 **Flashback**

Zoro jadi memperhatikan kakak kelasnya itu sejak mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wanita itu piker Zoro, dia ingat betul saat itu dia pertama kalinya melihat kakak kelasnya itu menagis, biasanya Wanita itu selalu tersenyum hangat dan ramah pada siapapun.

Saat itu dia sedang beristirahat di atas pohon untuk tidur siang, saat itu sedang jam istirahat istirahat dan Zoro biasanya tidur di pohon itu. Suasananya sangat tenang hingga dia mendengar suara seorang gadis setengah berteriak

"Kenapa kau mengajak Robin!?"

Mendengar nama Robin membuatnya ingin mencuri dengar percakapan mereka, ada tiga orang kakak kelasnya yang diyakininya sekelas dengan Robin sedang duduk di bangku taman tidak jauh dari pohon itu.

"Aku tidak mengajaknya, rumor pesta dirumahku menyebar begitu cepat" jawab gadsi berambut pink disana

"Jadi bagaimana ini, aku tidak suka jika dia datang, dia pasti akan menarik perhatian anak-anak cowok" keluh gadis berambut hijau

"Tapi dia nanti akan curiga jika kita tidak menanyakannya"

Mereka terdiam memikirkan cara agar Robin tidak diundang, Zoro diatas sana menyadari sesuatu dikejauhan, gadis yang dari tadi dibicarakn bersembunyi dibalik pohon, meyeka air matanya. Robin keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dengan senyum palsu menyapa mereka

"Hey, Monet, Paula, Valentine"

Mereka terkejut tapi langsung menyapa balik gadis itu

"Hey Robin" sapa gadsi berambut hijau

"Oh ya kau mau datang kepestaku besok malam tidak?" tanya yang berambut pink

"Malam besok, sepertinya aku tidak bisa aku ada acara keluarga" jawab Robin

"Yah Robin, saying sekali" ucap mereka dengan wajah sedih, jika kau memperhatikan wajah gadis-gadis itu kau pasti akan menyadari mereka berpura-pura, dan Zoro yakin acara keluarga Robin itu adalah kebohongnnya semata. Zoro heran kenapa mereka saling berpura-pura, wanita itu aneh pikirnya.

Dia turun dari pohon dengan melompat, membuat gadis-gadis itu terkejut. Zoro lalu berjalan menuju toilet hendak membasuh mukanya, tapi dia menemukan hal yang membuatnya marah dan kesal, dia menemukan melihat sepasang siswa-siswi sedang berciuman mesra disana. Tidak dia tidak marah mereka berciuman diasana dia marah karena kedua orang itu seharusnya tidak bersama seperti itu, mereka adalah sahabat dan pacarnya mengkhiantai gadis baik itu.

Zoro berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka, rasanya dia ingin mereka tapi siapa dia, kenapa dia harus begitu peduli pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Zoro yakin kakak kelasnya itu adalah wanita yang pintar dan kuat yang akan keluar sendiri dari masalahnya, Zoro yakin wanita itu tidak butuh bantuannya, bantuan adik kelas bodoh seperti dirinya.

 **End of Flashback**

"Kupikir kau wanita yang cerdas yang akan meningalkan teman-teman palsumu, kupikir kau akan menyadari bahwa pacar dan sahabatmu bermain di belakangmu, tapi baru sekarang kau menyadarinya, ternyata kau bodoh"

Robin menangis kata-kata Zoro memang menyakitkan tapi itu lah kenyataannya dia membenci dirinya sendiri "Ya, aku memang bodoh, jadi biaarkan aku mati!" teriak Robin lalu mulai memanjat dinding balkon lagi

Zoro langsung berdiri Manahan lengan wanita itu dengan kuat "Jangan bodoh! Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?!" tahannya

"Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga!" teriaknya "mereka pergi lebih dulu meninggalkanku, aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi" lanjutnya dengan suara yang makin memelan dia lalu tertunduk dengan lutut yang menopang tubuhnya menunduk menatap lantai "aku sudah tidak punya keluarga, aku tidak punya teman, tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya zoro yang ikut bertumpuh pada lutut di di sampingnya

"Apa!" Robin mengangkat wajahnya melihat Zoro masih belum mengerti ucapannya

"Aku, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, si alis pelintir, Usopp dan Chopper, kami temanmu, dan kami bisa jadi keluarga untukmu" jelas Zoro

Robin meneteskan air matanya kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata bahagia, dia senang, sangat senang karena dunia tidaklah jahat padanya, masih ada orang yang peduli padanya, masih ada orang yang ingin jadi temannya.

"Aku minta maaf" tangis Robin "aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadari ketulusan persahabatan kalian"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Robin, kau tidak salah" ucap zoro lalu memeluknya menenangkan wanita itu, memeluknya erat karena dia merasa dirinya bodoh, seharusnya dia menghentikan gadis itu saat mengatakan kata-kata mengerikan itu sore tadi.

 **Flashback**

Zoro keluar dari ruangan Robin, tapi dia lupa menanyakan Robin mau kopi jenis apa, dia kembali dan saat tanganya memegang kenop pintu kamar dia mendengar

"Aku tak tau harus senang atau sedih ingatanku kembali"

Zoro tak jadi membuka pintu, Zoro bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita itu tidak memberitaukan kepada mereka jika ingatannya kembalidan jenapa dia bersedih apa wanita itu masih berteman dengan orang-orang palsu itu atau dia baru tahu tunannganya selingkuh

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup"

Zoro semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Robin tapi dia masih berdiri disana tak berani masuk

"Aku ingin mati"

Seolah batu besar datang menghantam hatinya, hatinya yang kuat sperti baja jadi rapuh dan hancur mendengar kata-kata itu. Haruskah dia kedalam dan memarahinya, tapi kakinya seolah terpaku kelantai dan pintu itu terlalu berat untuk dibuka.

 **End of Flashback**

Yah dia mendengar Robin saat Wanita itu mengatakan dia ingin mati, seharusnya dia memarahinya tadi sore. Tapi sekarang dia hanya bersyukur telah menyelamatkan wanita itu. Wanita yang mampu membuatnya resah, wanita yang selalu mucul dipikirannya.

Wanita yang mungkin saja dicintainya.

 **To be continued**

 **Thanks for read, go and see the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

Last Chapter! Yeah! Terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai chap terakhir, sekali lagi maaf buat yang sudah saya gantung dua tahun (lol) saya tau kalian bukan jemuran

 **Chapter 6: If You Lost Something Then Make the New One**

Robin kembali pulang kerumah Nami, dia maupun Zoro tidak mengatakan ingatannya telah kembali. Robin akan kespian jika dia pulang saat ini, dia ingin tinggal dengan mereka lebih lama. Dan saat ini mereka berkumpul dirumah Nami untuk membicrakannya.

"Jadi Ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Nami

"Iya, maafkan aku tidak memberitahukannya langsung pada kalian"

"Tapi kenapa Robin-Chan, kenapa dengan masa lalumu" tanya Sanji, diapercaya Robin memiliki suatu alasan kuat tidak memberitahu mereka

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa disana"

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Luffy bingung

"Sebelum kehilangan ingatan, aku mendengar kabar orangtuaku meninggal, dan aku hanya memiliki mereka dan sekarang mereka pergi" jelas Robin

"Tak apa Robin, sekarang kau meiliki kami, aku akan menjadi keluargamu" Hibur Nami

"Yosh, kami juga" tambah Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper

"Aku juga Robin-Cwan aku akan jadi kesatrimu"

Robin Tersenyum "Terima kasih semuanya" dan mereka semua berpelukan kecuali Zoro yang hanya berdiri bersandar didinding tersenyum melihat mereka

Selama seminggu dia tinggal dengan mereka selama seminggu dia telah menjadi bagian dari mereka, dia menjadi bagian keluarga kecil mereka. Sampai dia siap kembali kerumahnya, mengakhiri kebohongan dan kepura-puraannya.

.

Wanita itu kembali ke tempatnya kembali ke rumah besar itu, semua pelayan menyambut hangat kedatangannya. Berita kepulangannya menyebar dengan cepat setelah seminggu dia menghilang, dan teman-temannya datang berkunjung.

"Robin, kau kemana saja kami mencemaskanmu" ucap Monet

"Iya kau membuat kami sangat khawatir, kami takut terjadi apa-apa padamu" tambah Paula

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Valentine dengan wajah khawatir

Robin menatap mereka kesal, dulu dia berharap mereka akan berteman tulus dengannya tapi sepertinya dia salah, mereka masih berpura-pura padanya

"Kalian tahu, aku sudah muak dengan sandiwara ini, jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi, aku tahu kalian juga benci sandiwara ini" ucap Robin dingin, selama ini dia terus bersabar tapi kesabaran setiap orang ada batasnya

"Apa maksudmu Robin?" tanya Monet tidak percaya

"Aku tahu kalian tidak tulus ingin menjadi temanku, jadi sebaiknya kita sudahi saja, aku sudah tidak tahan" jawab Robin "kalau begitu permisi aku ingin beristirahat kalian tahu jalan keluar bukan"

"Wanita murahan!" teriak Valentine "Tak apa kami sangat senga tidak harus berteman denganmu lagi" lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Robin

Sebenarnya Robin benci jadi kasar seperti itu, tapi jika dia lemah, mereka hanya akan memanfaatkannya lagi. Kemarin dia sudah mengunjungi makam orangtuanya, berjanji pada mereka akan menjadi wanita yang lebih kuat dia juga sudah berjanji pada Nami dan yang lainnya.

.

Wanita itu sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya, menghitung pengeluaran dan pemasukan yang ada disana, ada yang salah disana, dia mengambil telepon dimejanya memicit beberapa tiga angka dan menunggu jawaban di seberangnya

"Ya ada apa nona Robin?"

"Vivi bisakah kau panggilkan Kalifa kemari"

"Baik nona, ada lagi?" tanyanya

"Tidak, itu saja Vivi"

"Baik nona akan saya panggilkan Kalifa" lalu sambungan telepon terputus

Tak beberapa lama seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan wanita itu

"Ya masuk" jawabnya

"Ada apa Robin?" tanya Kalifa saat masuk kedalam

"Coba lihat catatan ini Kalifa" perintahnya

Kalifa mendekati meja Robin dan membaca laporan keuangan perusahaan itu "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja Kalifa, selama ini aku dan ayah tidak pernah menghitung ulang laporan keuangan ini karena kami percaya padamu, tapi sepertinya kami salah terlalu mempercayaimu" jawab Robin "aku mohon maaf Kalifa, meskipun kau sahabatku, aku harus memberhentikanmu secara tidak hormat" tambahnya "silahkan bereskan mejamu"

Kalifa tersenyum licik "Huh Robin, kau gadis bodoh, asal kau tahu selama ini aku … "

"Dan Lucci berpacaran?" potong Robin

Kalifa terbengong tak percaya

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pura-pura tidak tahu dan memutuskan pertunanganku dengannya, karena aku … tidak bisa membenci kalian" tambah Robin "aku justru ingin berterima kasih karena meskipun hanya kebohongan tapi kalian telah baik padaku, aku juga ingin minta maaf jika aku mungkin meyakiti hati kalian"

"Kau …" Kalifa kehabisan kata-kata dia langsung pergi meningalkan ruangan

Robin mutar kursinya menghadap dinding, dia menangis, bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa membenci mereka sepertinya hatinya masih lemah

.

"Oh ya Luffy, kau sudah ingat kau pernah melihat Robin dimana" tanya Chopper saat mereka menuju Mermaid café

"Hmm" Luffy tampak berusaha mengingat "aha disini aku menemuinya" ucapnya saat mereka di depan Mermaid Café

"Di tempat kerja Robin?" ucap Usopp memperjelas

"Ya, waktu itu dia memberiku sepotong kue, kuenya enak sekali" jawab Luffy

Tring.

Bel pintu Café berbunyi.

"Selamat datang, ah Luffy, Usopp, Chopper" sapa Robin

"Hey Robin" sapa balik Usopp, mereka langsung duduk di kursi dekat jendela

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Aku yang traktir" tawar Robin

"Aku mau semuanya satu-satu" jawab Luffy semangat

"Aku mau kue yang manis-manis saja" jawab Chopper

"Kalau aku teh tawar saja" jawab Usopp

"Baiklah, Oh ya yang lain mana"

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, Nami dan Sanji mengejar Zoro yang tersesat" jawab Usopp

Robin tertawa, dia sudah tahu keanehan mereka masing-masing, dari jendela mereka bisa melihat Sanji dan Nami yang menarik kuping Zoro memastikan teman mereka itu tidak tersesat.

"Huh akhirnya sampai" ucap Nami kelelahan

Zoro menggosok-gosok telinganya "Ah kenapa kalian harus menarik telinggaku sih!"

"Dasar kepala hijau sialan, selalu saja merepotkan"

"Jangan panggil aku kepala hijau koki aneh"

"Selamat datang" sapa Robin sebelum kedua laki-laki itu bertengkar "Kalian mau pesan apa"

"kalau aku mau memesan cintamu boleh tidak Robin-Chan?" tanya Sanji genit,

Tapi Nami langsung menjewer telinganya "Kan sudah kubilang jangan yang aneh-aneh Sanji-kun" lalu dia duduk di dekat Luffy

"Kalau aku memesan hatimu boleh tidak Nami-san" tanyanya lagi dengan mata bersinar-sinar

Tapi Nami mengabaikannya dan memilih bicara pada Robin "Aku pesan orange cake dan jus jeru saja Robin"

"Aku Black Tea saja" jawab Sanji

"Kalau kau apa Zoro" tanya robin pada Zoro yang sudah duduk disebelah Chopper

"Aku pesan Bir"

"Ini Café Zoro bukannya Bar" ucap Chopper

Zoro membaca buku menu yang diberikan Chopper "Kalau begitu aku pesan … kopi hitam"

"Baiklah silahkan ditunggu pesanannya" Robin pergi kebelakang memberikan kertas pesanan mereka lalu ke meja teman-temannya dan duduk di sampan Zoro

Mereka bercanda ria disana karena tinggkah aneh Luffy, dan Chopper

Robin menyadari satu hal sekarang jika kau kehilangan sesuatu, kau harus membuat atau mencari yang baru. Baik itu ingatan, keluarga, teman bahkan cinta.

Ya mungkin benih cinta tumbuh di hatinya dengan seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya

 **END**

Finally, it's done (usap keringat) How is it? Do you like it? Please review (kedip mata)

A/n: ini FF series pertama yang saya berhasil selesaikan, semoga saya tidak mengecewakan kalian dengan akhirnya,.

 **See you in my other next stories. Bye!**


End file.
